


Surviving Surprising Sherlock Holmes

by PipMer



Series: Parties [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprising a mind-reader is nigh on impossible, especially when the man in question is the world's greatest detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving Surprising Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> And the drabbles continue. Part of the [Parties](http://archiveofourown.org/series/29032) series.

Planning and throwing three parties at Baker Street in as many weeks drained John’s resources and sapped his energy, even more than normal.  Sherlock had been his usual helpful self during the planning stages of the first two, and he wasn’t supposed to know about the third, so John had to organise them all on his own.  He really didn’t mind; he liked being in control of something for once, which was rare when living and working with Sherlock Holmes. 

 

The change in their relationship over the past fortnight had made John more than a little anxious.  Previously he wouldn’t have cared if Sherlock got annoyed or cut him down with scathing remarks over the situation; he would have found it funny, honestly.  But now he had a churning in his gut that wouldn’t abate, and he found himself craving Sherlock’s appreciation and approval. 

 

This didn’t bode well for his future interactions with his flatmate.

 

John became more and more nervous the closer the time got to seven o’clock.  He was counting on Molly to kick Sherlock out of the lab by then so that he was forced to come home.

 

He braced himself as he heard the front door slam and a familiar tread on the stairs.  As Sherlock entered the flat, a chorus of voices rang out, “Happy Birthday!”


End file.
